


you can hear it in the silence

by Lo Valse (piclesloverarmy)



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, lol, really cliche fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-09 01:12:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7781140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piclesloverarmy/pseuds/Lo%20Valse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lauren and Camila are oblivious, Normani and Dinah hold hands and Ally helps them all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you can hear it in the silence

**Author's Note:**

> Yikes, I wrote this in one day but I'm not sure it's good. Hope you enjoy.

It's irrational, she knows.  
  
  
Lauren Jauregui has never been able to actually sleep in a sleepover. And that's because she's afraid of something happening and everybody being asleep to be able to do anything about it.  
  
  
It's completely irrational because what could happen, really?  
  
  
They were all 17 year old girls living with their parents and siblings, there was no way in hell that something like a fire or robbery was to happen.  
  
  
But there she was, looking at the ceiling of Camila Cabello's home while the other four girls sleep in oblivious bliss.  
  
  
She can't seem to get it out of her mind. Thoughts about someone enteri-  
  
  
She immediately looked to her left. Camila has suddenly waked from her slumber, breathing heavy and a distress look on her face.  
  
  
"What happened?"  
  
  
Camila looks startled and wide eyed at Lauren but soon softs when Lauren's face is illuminated by the moonlight.  
  
  
"I had a fucking nightmare," she plops back down in bed, "Oh my god, Lauren. It felt so real. I'm so glad you're awake,"  
  
  
"Tell me more," Lauren looks at, her furrowing her eyebrows at how afraid Camila looks.  
  
  
She audibly gulps and puts a hand to her forehead, "There was someone holding me and my sister captive and they had a knife. I somehow managed to take the knife and stab the guy and we ran to the kitchen and I grabbed another one but like, when I looked at the floor--where the guy laid--he was gone and then I woke up. I swear to god my heart was like, thumping so fucking hard and fast."  
  
  
Lauren got up on Camila's single bed and put her arms around her, trying to make her feel less terrified and more secured.  
  
  
It worked, apparently because Camila sighs and sinks into Lauren's chest.  
  
  
"It's not real," she whispers.  
  
  
Camila nods against her, "what are you doing up anyway?" She looks up at her through lidded eyes.  
  
  
Lauren clears her throat. She really doesn't want to say it out loud. It's stupid, she knows, but Camila doesn't need to.  
  
  
"I can't sleep."  
  
  
"Why? Something on your mind?"  
  
  
"Um...Kind of?"  
  
  
"You can tell me, Lo."  
  
  
Lauren looks up at the ceiling, smiling with her mouth closed and rolling her eyes.  
  
  
"I usually don't sleep much in sleepovers 'cause we're all really heavy sleepers and I really, really think if something like--I don't know, a fire were to happen we'd probably wake up when the smoke were already too spread out and we'd smother..."  
  
  
Silence.  
  
  
"Oh my god." Lauren prepares herself for the jokes while rolling her eyes, "I'll never be able to sleep in sleepovers now. Thanks, Lo."  
  
  
Lauren looks at her in disbelief.  
  
  
"Camila, that's a dumb fear."  
  
  
"Um, no. That is actually a good fucking point, Lauren."  
  
  
"No, it isn't. There are other people in the house. I'm sure one of your parents or Sofi, for that matter, would wake us up."  
  
  
"Then why'd you have it, smart ass?"  
  
  
Silence.  
  
  
"Shut up and go back to sleep," Lauren looks down, again, "I'll be here."  
  
  
Camila chuckles and sighs happily, intertwining their hands. Lauren smiles at lazy and sleepy Camila. She stars running her fingers through silky brown hair.  
  
  
"Don't stop," Camila murmurs.  
  
  
Lauren smiles wider, playfully rolls her eyes but doesn't stop. Plants a kiss on her forehead and whispers into the night, "go to sleep, Camz,".  
  
  
Turns out Lauren actually sleeps this time.  
  
                         --  
"It's dumb, Mila," Ally says with affection lacing her voice.  
  
  
"No, it isn't, guys. We're all heavy sleepers, it can happen." Camila says as Lauren sits down beside her.  
  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
  
"Camila thinks that being afraid to sleep in sleepovers is not dumb but we all agree it is...don't you, Ralph?"  
  
  
Lauren looks to Camila with a look that says exactly, "why did you tell them, dumbass!" and Camila forces a weak smile at her, shrinking back in her seat.  
  
  
"No. I don't." Lauren says with finality and they all look at her in surprise for the tone in her voice, "Who's got something to drink? I really need something beside this cafeteria's junk juice."  
  
  
Dinah then, offers some crappy bottled juice that she brought from home that is slightly better than the one she complained about and they all start chattering away about nothing of importance like, for example, Dinah's crush on a guy named Lucas from her Chemistry class.  
  
  
When they all go to leave, Camila waits for everybody to be out of earshot and pushes on Lauren's wrist gently.  
  
  
"I'm sorry for telling them. I was just suggesting we'd stay up all night talking instead of going to sleep right away," she looks down at her thighs, "I thought maybe you'd be tired enough at some point and be able to go to sleep somewhat peacefully."  
  
  
Lauren tugs at Camila's hand and pulls her into her chest, her arms easily finding the other girl's neck and Camila's finding Lauren's waist.  
  
  
"I love you, do you know that?"  
  
  
Camila smiles at her shoulder and Lauren feels it wether than see it.  
  
  
"I love you, Lo."  
  
  
They pull apart and Lauren makes a silly face at Camila and she revels in the laugh she gives.  
  
  
And Lauren is happy, she is. But something is missing and she has no idea what.  
  
  
                                                                                                           --  
  
The next sleepover takes place in Lauren's house.  
  
  
When the girls settle in their respective beds spread out on her bedroom floor, she gets up to leave.  
  
  
"Where are you goin'?" Camila's voice is tangled with sleep.  
  
  
"Get some water, anybody want some?"  
  
  
A chorus of No erupts and Camila gets up from her nest of blankets and throw-pillows.  
  
  
"I'm goin' with you."  
  
  
When they close Lauren's bedroom door, Lauren says, "I lied, I'm checking if there's any candles that my mother left on or any electronics still connected to outlets." She chuckles embarrassed but Camila just nod her head seriously.  
  
  
"I'll help."  
  
  
Lauren feels it coming closer to her knowledge.  
  
The thing that's missing, that is.  
  
                                                                                                           --  
  
Camila bolts awake again but this time Lauren isn't awake. She's sprawled on her bed, one leg out of her blanket and Camila feels somewhat disappointed.  
  
  
She gets up and tries to make a minimal amount of noise as possible as she goes to the bathroom but fails.  
  
  
"Hey, you okay?" Lauren's raspy voice comes from behind her.  
  
  
"Shit." Camila turns back and straightens her back, "I'm sorry I woke you. I was just going to the bathroom."  
  
  
"S'okay." Lauren says as she furthers her body into the blanket and closes her eyes again.  
  
  
Camila smiles a bit and enters the bathroom.  
  
  
When she lies down on her bed again, she's incapable of thinking about anything that doesn't have to do with the dark figure of her nightmare and the knife he has.  
  
  
She tries to close her eyes, only to open them again when something cracks outside and her heart beats fast.  
  
  
She quickly gets up and lies beside Lauren on her bed. Bringing her blanket and some of her throw-pillows with her. (Because how can someone not sleep with a pillow between their legs?)  
  
  
Lauren unconsciously feels the dip of her bed and turns around, slightly awoke and slightly asleep.  
  
  
"Can I stay here? I'm having troubles with the nightmares." Camila speaks before Lauren has a chance to ask if she's okay again.  
  
  
Lauren smiles and opens her arms for Camila, "yeah, baby,".  
  
  
Okay. Camila slightly blushes at the nickname but it's not an uncomfortable tint-pink, it feels nice having Lauren call her that. She doesn't dwell on why, it just is.  
  
  
It takes her like 3 minutes--after Lauren mumbles "Love you," into her hair--to fall asleep.  
  
  
No nightmares.  
  
  
                                                                                                        --  
  
Normani stares at Lauren's bed with affection in her eyes. She knew Camila and Lauren liked each other but also knew that they didn't know it themselves.  
  
  
Like, Lauren's probably thinking that the way they behavior with each other is normal friends stuff.  
  
  
And Camila's just a oblivious dumbass.  
  
  
But Normani knows and Normani sees and Normani's gonna do something about it.  
  
  
Dinah wakes from her sleep and stands beside Normani, her fingers massaging her eyes and a yawn is let out.  
  
  
"Awww," she whispers as she bends down to take her phone and snap a picture.  
  
  
Normani rolls her eyes but smiles nevertheless because it is sickeningly sweet. (Like honey.)  
  
                                                                                                          --  
  
Two days into the week, Lauren decides that Normani is being weird.  
  
  
She's been asking questions about boys and/or girls from everywhere of their school.  
  
  
"Are you trying to set me up with someone?" Lauren narrows her eyes, "Is that your way of saying you're tired of me, Mani?" She pouts and does her best puppy eyes.  
  
  
Normani rolls her eyes, "I bet your parents gave you everything you wanted with that puppy face,".  
  
  
Lauren smiles proudly for avoiding Normani's 1000 questions of but what about her, she's cute, oh my god he's so hot...  
  
  
But truth be told, Lauren didn't find her cute or him hot. Lauren didn't found anyone attractive.  
  
  
Sure there were people she found pretty but that was it, nothing that made her want to talk to them or want to be near them.  
  
  
She doesn't know what that means.  
  
  
"Hey, Mila." Normani narrows her eyes and smiles mischievously, "who's your friend?"  
  
  
Lauren then looks to her left and sees a guy towering behind Camila.  
  
  
And she knows exactly what she feels now and exactly what it means but she doesn't know how she could have been so clueless until now.  
  
  
It's like she's having a wake up call. The words I like you and I want you to be mine are songs echoing in her mind.  
  
  
She doesn't know how she didn't hear them before. It's so loud.  
  
  
And it's painfully obvious: she always wants Camila near her and she always enjoys talking to her (about nothing at all, actually) and she always wants to be touching her.  
  
  
Exactly how this guy is now, hand in the small of her back, guiding her to sit down beside him.  
  
  
She's certain there's a scowl on her face.  
  
  
And it stays there throughout this day.  
  
  
                                                                                                    --

  
"What am I gonna do, Ally? Help me. You have. To help. Me."  
  
"Lauren, you're being a tad dramatic, okay? Just sit down, yeah?"  
  
  
Ally guides her to a chair by her shoulders.  
  
  
"It's not being dramatic, it's being realistic. I like Camila, how's possible to not be dramatic?"  
  
  
Ally sighs.  
  
  
"How did you find out anyway? Normani made a bet with me that you'd only figure it out by-"  
  
  
"You and Normani knew?" Lauren practically screams and Ally jumps.  
  
  
"Um, sorry?"  
  
  
"Why the fuck didn't no one tell me or I don't know confronted me about it?" Lauren runs a hand through her hair, "Jesus fucking christ, I'm so dumb."  
  
  
"We thought you knew," Ally makes an 'I'm sorry face', "it was so obvious...It is, actually."  
  
  
Lauren widens her eyes and her heart fastens, "does Camila knows? Do you know if she feels the same way? ALLY."  
  
  
Ally rolls her eyes, "Lauren, stop. You're gonna pop a vein. She doesn't know, no. She's just as oblivious as you but...We're pretty certain she feels the same."  
  
  
Lauren lays on the bed, "I'm gonna faint."  
  
  
"Everything okay in here?" Camila enters her bedroom with a wide smile and a glint in her eyes.  
  
  
Lauren figures is that Shawn guy that she's probably dating.  
  
  
Pretty certain she feels the same, right.  
  
  
"Um. Yeah, yeah. Are you ready?" Lauren's voice wavers and she hates herself for it.  
  
  
Camila smiles bigger if possible and nods her head.  
  
  
"Well, let's go then, we're gonna miss it!" Ally exclaims, like the mother she is. It's probably thirty minutes early to be going, anyway.  
  
  
                                                                                                --  
  
"Shawn can't come anymore. He's got tons of homework."  
  
  
Lauren smiles inwardly as she pays for their tickets.  
  
  
"Here it is," She hands them to everyone.  
  
  
"Let's buy some popcorn!" Camila throws a fit in the air and everybody giggles at her.  
  
  
Lauren is in the corridor, Camila next to her, Ally next to Camila and Normani, Dinah next to Normani.  
  
  
It's probably how it always has been.  
  
  
But Lauren feels nervous. And Camila isn't helping with her whispering things to her and using her thigh for support to retrieve her phone from the floor.  
  
  
Lauren's a wreck but it's okay. She's learned to manage it.  
  
  
And it's worth it.  
  
  
                           --  
  
  
"I heard you talking." Camila's voice indicate a smirk.  
  
  
"About?" Ally says, thinking back on what she could be talking about.  
  
  
"You and Lauren," Camila whispers, "in my house, earlier today."  
  
  
Ally abruptly turns to Camila and Lauren looks at their way, scared by sudden movements.  
  
  
"I'm going to throw my soda on you two if you don't stop talking," Dinah threatens but barely manages to keep a straight face.  
  
  
Lauren is confused, Camila is ecstatic and Ally is just in shock.  
  
  
Normani and Dinah are holding hands.  
  
  
                                                                                              --  
  
"I feel like such an asshole, Allycat."  
  
  
"Why?"  
  
  
"I brought Shawn over to our group and now she probably thinks we're dating," Camila turns to her, "I didn't do it on purpose...And he's gay."  
  
  
Ally laughs and squeals, "Yes. Dinah owes me ten bucks."  
  
  
Camila glares, "I expected more from you."  
  
  
"Anyway, yeah. She does think that, but all it takes is for you to say he's gay and Camren is back on the game."  
  
  
Camila laughs a little, "I'll ask him first. Don't want to out anyone."  
  
  
                                                                                              --  
  
  
"Shawn's gay," Camila says as she sits down, Shawn next to her, "just thought you all should know."  
  
  
Shawn waves, a bit blushed and they all wave back.  
  
  
Except Lauren.  
  
  
Lauren's not there yet.  
  
  
When she gets there, Shawn has left and is talking with another girl across the cafeteria, being the way he is, touchy-feely.  
  
  
"Look at him, he's probably flirting with her." Lauren says as she sits down.  
  
  
Dinah snorts and Camila looks confused, "Um, he's actua-"  
  
  
"Yeah, he's definitely flirting with her," Dinah interrupts her and Camila glares at her, more confused now.  
  
  
"He's probably taking her home tonight, what do you think, Lo?" Normani takes part in the teasing too and Ally looks at them shaking their heads.  
  
  
Lauren looks past her shoulder, "Probably,"  
  
  
"Lauren, he's gay."  
  
  
Lauren looks at them with wide eyes and, "what?"  
  
  
Dinah and Normani are laughing to themselves when Camila states again, "he's gay."  
  
  
"Oh." There's hope in her eyes and Camila smiles at it.  
  
  
                                                                                             --  
  
Lauren's being awkward. She knows.  
  
  
And she knows that Camila knows because she's looking at her funny.  
  
  
"What?"  
  
  
"What's gotten into you?"  
  
  
"Oh. Um, nothing," Lauren ponders and finally finishes, "I'm just thinking about someone."  
  
  
Camila looks from the computer settled in front of them to Lauren's eyes, smiles, "is Lauren Jauregui in love?"  
  
She says it as teasing but Lauren stays serious and without a second thought "yes."  
  
  
Camila turns her body fully to her, "what? Lauren, are you sure?"  
  
  
Lauren looks at her confused.  
  
  
"Why wouldn't I be sure?" Lauren narrows her eyes, "You're not asking the right questions here, Camz," she laughs a little.  
  
  
"What should I be asking then?" Camila sinks further in the bed, engulfing herself in the blankets of Lauren's bed.  
  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
  
"You tell me."  
  
  
"Camila, stop playing around."  
  
  
"Alright, who is it?"  
  
  
"You."  
  
  
"Yeah, I know."  
  
  
"What?"  
  
  
"I heard you and Ally talking,"  
  
  
"Oh, um. I'm sorry,"  
  
  
"What are you sorry for, silly? It's not your fault,"  
  
  
"I'm gonna need to--like, distance myself from you a bit, thought you should know that,"  
  
  
Camila is utterly confused, "Um, no, you're not?"  
  
  
"Camila. I can't like like you, it's gonna ruin our friendship,"  
  
  
"Oh my fucking god, Lauren," Camila looks amused, "how fucking oblivious can you be? Haven't you noticed I've been really flirty with you lately?"  
  
  
"Wha-"  
  
  
"Just kiss me, already."  
  
  
Lauren thought it was a joke so she stared at Camila until she realized it wasn't.  
  
  
With the biggest goofy smile on her face, she leads her right hand to cup Camila's cheek and runs her thumb over it.  
  
  
Camila covers Lauren's hand with her own and they meet in the middle.  
  
  
It's messy-perfect because they can't stop smiling and Lauren loves it and Camila revels in it and Lauren's entire being.  
  
  
As soon as plump lips touched hers, she found that Camila's romantic-reserved side is what was missing in her life.  
  
  
  
Sleepovers are gonna be so much more fun...  
  



End file.
